Two Words of Fear: Pizza Night
by samjax
Summary: Two words that Shroomboom can't stand that is also his worst fear. But when an epic battle comes for the life skylanders. The little slingshot wielding mushroom might be the life skylanders only hope to a triumphant victory against Kaos. Will Shroomboom be able to conquer his worst fear? One shot story. Rated T to just to be safe it may go down. Read and review. Thx :-)


Two Words of Fear: Pizza Night

Sleeping in a garden was a little1 eyed mushroom. Shroomboom was his name,stuck next to him in the ground was a slingshot handmade out of a stick and a spiderweb. The little shroom was fast asleep next to his friends, who also happened to be mushrooms. The garden they were sleeping in happened to be a pizza topping garden, right outside Kaos's Fortress. A light shined from a window high in the tallest tower. At the main entrance, the door opened and out came a greeble, he picked up a gardening trowel that sat next to the door. He headed toward the garden.

"Alright our evil master wants pizza huh ok." He said to himself. Lord Kaos had requested a pepperoni, cheese, and mushroom pizza for dinner. Shroomboom heard the greebles footsteps get closer and closer. Shroomboom froze he had to get outta there. So he woke up his friends by shooting a mushroom into the sky. It dropped back down to earth and landed in the garden, startling all of them.

"Ah Shroomboom? Are you ok?." Asked another fungi named Cap who was a good friend of his. Shroomboom looked at his friends.

"Cap we need to get outta here." The mushroom replied. His friends all looked confused. They didn't seem to understand.

"Why Shroom what's wrong?" Cap asked confused. The slingshot wielding mushroom enlightened his friends.

"Guys I heard a greeble say that Kaos had requested a pepperoni, cheese and MUSHROOM pizza for dinner! Mushrooms are what we are and it's PIZZA NIGHT! Those 2 words are my worst fear. Just hearing it makes me quiver in terror." He replied. The rest of his friends looked at him, for they all agreed. It was also their worst fear too. They didn't want to be turned into tasty snacks covered with cheese,sauce and pepperoni on a crispy crust. They especially didn't want to be eaten by the little creep known as Kaos.

"So Shroom how are we going to get outta here exactly, there's a fence in our way?"Asked another fungi named Hub.

"Leave that part to me you guys I'll set us free." Shroomboom vowed. He ordered his fellow fungi to line up. He then took his slingshot loaded up his friends 1 by 1 and shot them over the fence, until only he remained. The gardening greeble got closer and closer to the mushroom section.

"But what about you!?" They all shouted.

"Guys don't worry about me save yourselves, who cares what happens to me. The only thing I care about is saving you guys from being eaten." The fungi vowed. The greeble picked up Shroomboom and carried him toward the castle. "REMEMBER ME!" Shroom shouted. He was taken to the kitchen, washed off in the sink, and placed on a cutting board. He looked around and noticed a knife rack. The greeble put on a chiefs hat, tied an apron around his waist,and washed his hands. He then tossed the pizza dough up, spread the sauce,sprinkled the cheese. He then reached for a chef's knife, Shroomboom started to shake. The little fungi whispered a final prayer. "I hope my friends are all ok." He said to himself as the geeble raised the knife and sliced Shroomboom in half. He was then placed on the pizza,then placed in the oven. Then the pizza was taken to Kaos. The dark portal master took a bite of the pizza pie. "Noooooooooo!" The fungi shrieked. He then woke up screaming,and shaking. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized he was sleeping under the tree in the Great Hollow. Sleeping right next to a plant dragon hybrid. It was his best friend Camo. Camo woke up startled by his friends screams.

"Shroomboom you were screaming in your sleep,are you alright?" The plant dragon asked.

"Camo I had that terrifying nightmare again." Shroom said still terrified.

"Um was it the one where Kaos destroyed us all?" He wondered. The mushroom shook his head no.

"Ok was it the one where Kaos evilized all of us?" Camo asked. Shroomboom shook his no once more. His plant dragon friend was completely lost. "Well buddy what nightmare was it?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"It was the 1 where I ended up as a topping on Kaos's pizza, trying to save my friends,from being eaten. But I got eaten." The fungus explained. Camo understood what he was talking about now.

"Oh the pizza night dream? Now I see, and isn't that your worst fear?" He asked.

"Yes yes it is I hope that never comes true, and don't mention the 2 words PIZZA NIGHT!"Shroomboom begged his best friend.

"All right I won't say anything more, I don't want to freak you out." The plant dragon assured him. The 2 life skylanders got up and walked toward the Air Docks to where Capt. Flynn was.

"Flynn." They called. Skylands finest pilot was waxing his ship,trying to make it shiny and even more awesome. The mabu pilot turned around and saw the 2 life Skylanders.

"Hey Camo,Shroomboom just polishing up my ship. She's a beaut isn't she?" Flynn asked looking over his new Dread Yaught, and admiring how good she looked after what happened back at Mt. CloudBreak. When they got shot out of the volcano and his ship got fried like toast. He noticed that Shroomboom was shaking. "Hey Shroomboom you alright,you look a bit shaken?"The pilot asked.

"He had a terrifying nightmare about his worst fear." The plant dragon explained. Camo talked to Flynn and explained what had happened to their little fungi friend.

"What a nightmare?...worst fear?...pizza topping?" Flynn asked surprised,not even saying a full sentence. Shroomboom slowly nodded his head yes.

"Yes Flynn my worst fear and my worst nightmare."The mushroom wielding a slingshot replied. "But don't mention those 2 words of fear or I'm outta here." Shroomboom vowed. Then they all got a call from Rufus and Cheftess Tessa.

"Skylanders,Flynn we have a problem,we've just got news, that Kaos and the greebles are planning an attack on Forever Spring village in Fantasem Forest!" Rufus called.

"Something about taking his lumberjack trolls out,and cutting down the whole forest." Tessa added.

"Oh boy does that little creep ever quit, and give it a rest for 1 day?" Asked Bumble Blast.

"No and no." All the life skylanders replied.

"He'll never stop trying to take over the CloudBreak Islands,or saying how awesome he is. Or even how many times he's said he hates trees. Which is something we've never understood." Added Stink Bomb.

"Don't worry you guys,you just leave this mission to the life skylanders." Said Zoo Lou. "We'll take care of things." The bear shamen vowed.

"Well alrighty then let's go next stop Fantasem Forest BOOM!" Flynn announced while striking his boom pose. All the life skylanders looked slightly annoyed with him.

"Flynn this isn't the time for your little catchphrase, we have to go now!" Tree Rex reminded him.

"Right let's get to it Kaos won't be able to destroy the forest,or Forever Spring Village. Not if the skylanders have anything to say about it. DOUBLE BOOM!" Just as the mabu pilot was ready to strike his pose, Tessa and the skylanders grabbed him by his scarf, loaded him in his Dread Yaught and away they went. Shroomboom didn't looked too thrilled with this adventure. Sure the little mushroom wanted to help his friends put an end to Kaos,but he just couldn't keep from thinking about his nightmare. He didn't want that dream to ever come true. So he hopped out of the airship and onto the gorund." All the life skylanders looked at him, with a look of worry.

"Shroomboom what's wrong don't you want to help us save Fantasem Forest from Kaos and his tree cutting trolls?" Asked Gorilla Drilla. The little fungus started shaking again.

"I'm just too scared guys I don't want my nightmare to come true, I don't want to be a pizza topping and eaten up. I'm staying here go on without me." Shroomboom encouraged.

"I say we go Kaos isn't one to give up so easily." Suggested Stump Smash. "I can't wait till we get there. I'm ready to smash those trolls for everything they've done to me. They cut off my branches, chopped me down, and also destroyed the forest where I used to little troll twerps are going to pay, for everything they've done. I say DROP THE HAMMER! Let's get em!" The talking tree shouted, raising his hammers. The rest of the skylanders nodded yes.

"OK let's go goodbye Shroom we hope to see you soon!" Stealth Elf called as they flew away.

* * *

In an airship high above the forest canopy a troll was pacing around nervously. He walked over to his master who was looking over their attack plans.

"Um master?" He asked. A short,ugly dark portal master by the name of Lord Kaos, was busy looking over the forest wondering where they should start. While laughing manically to himself. He got up and went over to direct his lumberjack trolls.

"Listen up you tree cutting trolls I want every one of those cursed,miserable,and deceitful trees cut down effective immediately. This is your chance to prove to me Kaos that you are not the total, useless band of misfits that I am already certain you are. SO PAY ATTENTION!" Kaos ordered. All the trolls lined up chainsaws at the ready. Ready to chop and slice. " Your task is to chop down all the trees in the pitiful forest,you trolls will chop down every single last one of them. Or don't bother coming back here to me at all. Got that?" Kaos asked.

"Yes Lord Kaos we shall not fail you master!" They all vowed,all the trolls saluted back at him, then they took their chainsaws and their parachutes,and headed toward the forest. "This plan is full proof I just know it,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" The dark portal master laughed evilly. Glumshanks looked at his master with concern in his eyes.

"Um Lord Kaos now that were alone I've been meaning to ask you something?" Glumshanks responded with a look of concern hoping to get an answer.

"Yes Glumshanks what is it?" Kaos wondered.

"Ok Master Kaos I didn't want to say this in front of your trolls, but why is it you hate trees so much?" The troll butler asked. The dark portal master thought for a moment, then replied.

"Well you see Glumshanks those good for nothing trees think they are so glorious,standing there all day. Soaking up sunlight, plotting and scheming just waiting to meddle in my plans. But not for long, soon that forest will be completely treeless." The dark portal master announced with confidence. Hie troll butler just groaned at that response.

"Uh please tell me you didn't just say treeless?" Glumshanks asked.

"Oh but I did ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" Kaos laughed while pacing along the edge of his portal. "Soon I will have put an end to my biggest threat." Kaos announced with pride.

"But I thought you said the skylanders were your biggest threat. That those meddling fools always interfere with your evil schemes. You said..." The troll put in,but his master cut him off.

"Never mind what I said. All that matters is that we succeed in this plan right now! We will triumph!" Kaos vowed.

* * *

Chief Willowbark was busy evacuating the villages.

"Stay calm you guys no need to panic, I'm sure the skylanders will soon be here to handle this." Willowbark tried to calm the villagers down, then a house got smashed by a falling tree. One of the villagers named Tony looked at his crushed house and broke out in tears.

"You said no need to panic but that was my house,I am so outta here!" Tony announced as he ran for his life. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Tony screamed. Capt. Flynn and the skylanders walked over to the chief.

"Hello Willowbark heard you guys got some troll trouble?" Asked Stealth Elf.

"Oh wonderful the skylanders are here. We've been having some trouble with these pesky trolls,cutting down our beloved forest." He exclaimed.

"Kaos may even try to get rid of the ancient tree sprit like last time. But last time that diabolical Kaos was using the evilized fire, this time he's using chainsaw and his lumberjack trolls." Informed Spruce.

"Well what are we waiting for,let's go take this fight to Kaos!" Shouted Tree Rex.

"We can take your fire truck and shoot that little squirt outta the sky just like last time." Informed Flynn. All the life skylanders looked ready for this battle.

"Yeah Drop the Hammer!" Shouted Stump Smash.

"Nature Calls!" Zoo Lou added.

"Fruit Punch!" Camo said with a confident look. All of the villagers looked at 1 another, then back at the plant dragon.

"Fruit Punch?" Asked Spruce and Willowbark, looking at each other confused.

"Just the little catchphrase I've got." Camo answered. Flynn had already hopped aboard the truck and headed off. Ready to go teach Kaos what happens when you mess with the skylanders who are connected to nature. Then they flew off into the forest to see what was up. Kaos was looking down upon the forest and monologing to himself as usual. Nothing else new.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! Yes soon my problem with those stupid trees will be a thing of the past. Yes tremble trees, and get ready to meet your unimaginably evil doom. At the hands of Kaos. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,!" He announced while laughing evilly.

"Hey Kaos your going down you little squirt!" Stink Bomb shouted.

"You miserable skylamos can't stop me now, get them my greeble airbarons! Attack!" The dark portal master ordered. The ships took to the skies for an unforgettable air battle.

"The Life Skylanders v.s. Kaos's Greeble Air Barons & Lumberjack Trolls"

* * *

Back in WoodBurrow Shroomboom was sitting under the stairs of the central plaza. Spyro,Gill Grunt,and Trigger Happy were trying to cheer the little mushroom up,and get him over his fear.

"Shroom what are you so afraid of, that you didn't want to go and help the life skylanders, on this very special mission?" The gun slinging gremlin asked.

"It's about a dream I had and don't you guys remember where I came from?" Shroomboom asked. The purple dragon Spyro thought for a minute. Then replied.

"Wasen't it a garden?" He wondered.

"Yes a pizza topping garden belonging to Kaos. My dream was I got eaten by that little shrimp after I saved my friends. It was a nightmare. A nightmare that I don't ever want to come true,or do I want any of you to mention the 2 words of fear. Pizza night! Ahhhhhh!" Their fungus friend screamed. "I mean I want to help the life skylanders but I'm too scared." Shroomboom replied.

"Shroom buddy don't you remember what the skylanders are dedicated to doing?" Asked Gill Grunt. Shroomboom thought for a moment.

"Saving skylands and the Cloud Break Islands from Kaos?" He wondered. All 3 of the skylanders nodded their heads yes.

"Thats right we were made to stop that little sorry excuse for a portal master. From destroying skylands. So now are you going to let some little old fear of being a pizza topping,stand in your way,and your honor of being a skylander?" Asked Spyro looking him in his 1 eye. Spyro was right and Shroomboom knew it. He looked up at his leader and smiled, now that he had gotten his confedence back,he was sure that the life skylanders could stop Kaos. Shroomboom jumped up from where he was sitting and headed out to Fantasem Forest,only stopping to pick up his slingshot along the way.

"Hey woah Sroom buddy where ya going?" Asked Trigger Happy. Their little friend turned back at the remaining skylanders and smiled. For he knew he could do this.

"I'm going to go help my friends take back Fantasem Forest! I'm not just going to sit around and let Kaos get the upper hand. I am not going to let some nightmare get in the way of my duty to protect skylands. So I'm off bye guys wish me luck!" He called as he ran off.

"Good luck Shroomboom you can do this! Go get'em!" Gill Grunt and the 3 skylanders were then left alone. All 3 of them shook their heads.

"Yep that's our pal Shroomboom alright,he's back to his old self." Replied Spyro as they watched their little friend disappear over the horizon.

Unfortunately things weren't going to well in the forest,because without their little friend,the life skylanders were getting creamed. Every time they tried to take a shot at Kaos,the greebles cut down the trees,destroying the forest even more,that the nature skylanders had to deal with them Smash Smash looked very unhappy with what was going on.

"Kaos what is your problem with trees you little worm!?" The tree shouted. Kaos looked enraged.

"Hey nobody calls me a little worm! Get them my greebles!" The dark portal master ordered. The greeble ships took to the sky.

"Well with all of the trolls and Kaos,I think that they are..." Zook started to say.

"GOING DOWN!" Called a familer voice. Everyone looked to the top of a hill,where there stood a single lonley mushroom,weilding a slingshot. With a confedient look in his eye.

"SHROOMBOOM!" His skylander friends called,now that they knew their friend wasen't so scared anymore. Shroomboom looked to all of his friends. He then smiled.

"You guys take care of the trolls and greebles,I'll take care of Kaos." He announced. Shroomboom loaded himself up in his slingshot and shot himself right up into the sky. He flew up twords Kaos's airship and punctured a hole right through it. The rest of the skylanders just watched.

"Oh man this can't be good master." Said Glumshanks in a sad tone. Kaos agreed with his troll butler.

"You stupid skylanders,you may have won this battle,but mark my words I will win the waaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!" Kaos sheriked at the top of his lungs as his ship blasted off into the distance and out of sight. His lumberjack trolls ran after him. Shroomboom floated down to the ground on an air current. A cheer rose up among the skylanders and the villagers of Fantasem Forest.

"Shroomboom you did it you beat Kaos,and you got over your fear. I'm so greatful for you!" Said Camo happily. Willowbark and Spruce walked over to him and presented him with a medal, it had the life element symbol on it. Chef Willowbark hung the medal around Shroombooms neck.

"Yes well done Shroomboom you have defeated Kaos,and saved Forever Spring Village and all of Fantasem Forest. All of the villagers thank you." Spruce replied.

"Thank you I got over my fear,and your village is safe." The little mushroom said happily.

"BOOM I did it!" Flynn shouted while striking his pose.

"Flynn you didn't do it I did it." Shroomboom put in.

"Oh I see...well everythings back to normal so we can head home." The mabu pilot replied. They said goodbye to everyone and headed back to WoodBurrow. On the way there Shroombooms friends were congradulating him on his victory.

"I'm proud of you pal." Said Camo.

"Well done." Added Bumble Blast.

"We knew you'd come through to help us." Congradulated Zook. Then they were safely back in WoodBurrow,and everthing was back to normal.

"Well done Shroomboom thanks to you Fantasem Forest is saved from Kaos." Rufus announced.

"Well thanks you guys maybe now Kaos will think twice before messing with me again." Shroomboom responded. The life skylanders then headed off to find everyone else,and tell about Shroombooms outstanding win against Kaos. The little mushroom then went over to the central plaza of WoodBurrow stuck his slingshot into the ground,and drifted off to sleep. He smiled,for Shroomboom knew that he would never forget his amazing victory. The victory over the "Battle of Fantasem Forest". Where he counquered his worst fear. The little mushroom had earned 2 things that day. The win over Kaos and his army,and more confedence for the upcoming battles in the future. That was something that he and his friends would never,ever forget.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a one-shot story. So I would really love it if you guys would read and review. Thx :)**


End file.
